SRMTHFG! 2, A New Adventure
by FaithInMyHeart
Summary: First story and inspired by Halloween Witch's Dawn of A New Era. Years passed and Chiro has a daughter, what is HER destiny and what does it have to do with the monkey team. Read to find out. Read and Review. First story so be nice. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**SRMTHFG! 2, The Continuation.**

**Jasumin: Hello people! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it.**

**This is what I thought about after watching the start of the undead army war on YouTube. There was this one about Chiro dying in the last battle and I was like NO!.**

**And I never knew Fanfiction back then. **

**Then I found ****Halloween Witch's**** 'Dawn of A New Era' in Fanfiction when I mindlessly googled 'If Chiro and Jinmay had a daughter'.**

**(It is a totally sweet story, so check it if you don't know it).**

**I want to thank her for making that story. Thank You, Halloween Witch!**

**If I don't update, then the reasons would be usual. School Work.**

**And oh yah, my exams are coming. And also I am truly sorry if I don't update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, but I do have my own characters. And there are SOME characters who I BORROWED from Halloween Witch.**

**And also, there would be characters deaths.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Introduction: This takes place during the war.**_

The sight was terrifying.

Everywhere you look, there would be crushed buildings turned to ruins and here and there, people were running while their heroes and their allies fight for their lives.

The planet is called Shuggazoom and the only city on it was under attack by the army of a villain who seek to destroy the planet and the entire universe, Skeleton King.

The only thing that stood in his way was a team of heroes known as the **Hyper Force**.

Their allies have also joined to help knowing that once Skeleton King takes over Shuggazoom, he would go after their planets.

While everyone was fighting head on, a certain someone thought that the war must finish soon or many people will die and that person was the leader of The Hyper Force, a human boy named Chiro.

He thought that to finish this was by defeating the leader or well known as the king of the undead army, the dreaded and reincarnated Skeleton King. And he started to run towards the fortress and went in.

Although the boy could hear his teammates and friends yelling from far behind him to be careful and to wait until they would be with him, he said without looking at them,

"I'm sorry but this will be the only way for us to stop this. I'll fight him myself".

And with that, he went through the hallways of the fortress to find the evil villain.

After Chiro found him at the villain's throne room,the fight began.

A while later, Chiro was knocked back to the ground, hard.

"You have started to become weaker, boy" said the Skeleton King mockingly.

"You should really wait for your precious monkey team, so you all will die together. Or perhaps you prefer dying first!" he yelled as he started to swing his staff up, ready to strike the boy.** (A/N: Sorry but this is my first story and it is also my first fight scene.)**

But then, he stopped short when he saw the monkey team jump in protectively around the boy who was currently on the ground.

The undead king chuckled and said, "I see, so the kind monkey team wouldn't want their child leader to get hurt, is that right?"

Chiro then started to sit up and said, "Monkey team, this time it's my fight, just help the others with the formless".

The silver-full-robot monkey and second in command looked at the boy worriedly.

He could sense a disturbance coming from his apprentice and not only that but he also had a very strong bond with him sort of like a father-son kind of bond.

Chiro saw his mentor's worried face and it also had a look that said, 'We will never let anything happen to you, Chiro.'

"If you want to hurt Chiro, then you're gonna have to go through us first" said the green cybernetic monkey.

All the other four monkeys nodded to what he said and got ready on their attack positions.

Skeleton King had enough of this and swung his staff high and threw the monkeys far away to the edge of the platform almost making them fall of.

Chiro couldn't help but feel angry to what just happened in front of his eyes.

The impact his friends received was strong enough to knock them out.

Chiro's anger increased critically and made his power inside burn with rage.

He slowly rose up to the sky with green energy surrounding him.

"No!",was all that the monkey team could say when they woke up, before a huge explosion and that was the last time they saw the last of The Undead Army, The Undead King and the boy.

After that, everyone was confused that the boy has somehow disappeared during the explosion.

The second-in-command of The Hyper Force told everyone that it was most likely that Chiro has used up all of his power and has also passed away.

Those final words were heard from the people and they took in those words painfully, knowing that they will always remember the greatest savior of the universe, Chiro.

A little while later, the comrades of The Hyper Force left to return to their home planets and The Hyper Force were left alone.

Then the monkey team was called for a meeting with some private court and the court also reminded them to tell Jinmay (Chiro's best and girl friend) that they won't be coming back for years.

Jinmay felt her heart break more but agreed to protect the city until they come back.

When the monkeys left with their Super Robot, Jinmay felt more lonely and decided to have a walk around the outskirts.

Trying to calm herself down and remembering all those lovely memories.

Suddenly, she heard something behind some bushes and went to investigate.

What she found made her smile widely and form tears in her eyes.

**Jasumin: Ta-da!. You've read it now,review it. PLEASE!. Tell me how I did. Thanks!. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of a New Adventure**

**About 19 years later:**

"Bye dad, I'm going." I said to my father who was in the kitchen.

"Alright and becareful, Jasmine" called my father.

I reached our front door and walked outside, leaving the door closing behind me.

Let me introduce myself, my name's Jasmine, 13 years old and is the only child in my family which currently has only two members which is me and my dad.

I don't talk about my mom much cause it really hurts when I think about her.

Right now I'm just walking around a city called Shuggazoom and the name of this planet is also the same.

I was about to walk to the arcade nearby and suddenly stopped at my tracks.

Something strange was pulling me to go into a huge jungle at the farther back of the city where practically no one ever goes.

Since I was the curious type, I let it lead me into the jungle. And I continued walking deeper into the dense jungle.

If my dad knew what I'm doing right now, he would drag me out of here and lecture me about the dangers of walking into jungles.

But as much as I tried to stop and turn back, that feeling just made me continue until I reached something that looked like a gigantic robot covered with vegetation.

'I think I know this robot somehow'.

When I reached to something that looked like the right foot of it, I touched it with my hand and suddenly a door opened and that really startled me.

Moving my fear aside, I slowly walked into a dark hallway until I reached to something that looked like 6 colorful elevators. 'Could this be….no, impossible'.

'Need to find something that can make this place clearer 'I thought as I went around the room which I just noticed was… circle?

Finally I found a switch and realized that the strange feeling was stronger then so, I pulled the switch down.

Electricity went through my body like a thousand volts but strangely it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Then, I saw was fog coming out of the elevators but I couldn't see exactly what was in them and then I told myself to stay where I was.

Something told me that whatever that was about to come out is not evil. At least, that's what I was hoping.

**...**

"*yawn*"yawned Otto as he stepped out of his pod sleepily.

"Antauri, is this a dream?" asked Gibson after he stepped out of his own pod.

"No, Gibson. It is time we meet our new leader who will help us defeat evil once again" replied Antauri in his usual deep and serious voice.

"Well, I don't know about this. I mean, it's not gonna be the same without Chiro" said Sprx as he stepped out of his pod still a little wobbly.

"Cheer up, Sprx" elbowed Nova. "Besides, its time to move on. We all miss him and he wouldn't want us to be sad all the time, right?" said Nova but there was also a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yah, I guess. I just hope the new kid's a little more responsible. It takes a long time to clean the robot after a battle and all Chiro does is eat hover burgers at Mister Gakslabber's," chuckled Sprx.

As the smoke cleared, the monkey team saw a girl staring at them with wide eyes. The monkey team gasped and Otto yelled,

"Monkey Huddle!". **(A/N:Made that up. ^_^)**

And so the 5 cybernetic monkeys huddled together.

"Who does that girl think she is?" yelled/whispered Sprx.

"Well, we can't let her get freaked out like Chiro did when **he **found us" whispered Nova.

"Uh…guys,where exactly **is **she?" asked Otto after he looked up from the huddle.

The monkeys looked up and saw that the girl was gone. The door was opened so it was clear that she ran outside.

When they ran outside, they noticed that there was a big jungle surrounding their robot and heard rustling noises behind, going further and further away.

**...**

'No, no, no! What have I done?' I thought as I ran through the thick vegetation. Then I heard it, rustling noises coming from the trees and bushes behind me.

"Hold up, kid. We aren't gonna hurt you!" yelled one of the monkeys.

"That girl sure can run fast" said Nova, as she jumped from tree to tree with Antauri and Otto.

'They're closing in, what am I gonna-', my thoughts were interrupted when I saw that I was heading towards a huge cliff and luckily, stopped just in time.

One step the size of a toe and I would've fallen to my doom.

The monkeys reached the girl. And she turned around, saw them, gasped and the ground beneath her feet gave away. **(A/N: She was** **at the total edge.)**

I looked down just in time to see the ground drop me to my doom.

I screamed as I looked at the fast moving river that was about to engulf me. Then I shut my eyes, not daring to open them until…I felt myself being lifted and opened my eyes to see the silver and green monkey bringing me upwards using their jet packs.

I sighed my relief when they landed me safely on the ground but my heart was still pumping fast so I took deep breaths.

**...**

"Do you notice something weird about this girl?" whispered Sprx to Nova.

"Yah," Nova whispered back. "But I can't quite put my finger on it".

"Hey guys," whispered Otto to them all. "She… she kinda, sorta looks like Chiro, don't you think?".

It was then that the monkeys realized that Otto was right. The girl had long **black **hair, **sky blue **eyes and she was wearing a black shirt covered by a red jacket and a white backpack.

I was still panting and puffing and when I finally looked up, the monkeys were done whispering to each other and was now…staring…at…me…?

Then, the silver one cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice, "My apologies. We didn't mean to scare you back at the robot."

Then, it was my turn to speak. "Oh… oh,no. I…I wasn't frightened", I smiled.

"*Ahem*.It seems that we have forgotten to introduce ourselves." said the blue monkey.

"Oh, uhh…you don't need to do that," I smiled. "I know exactly who you are and umm…probably more than most of the people on Shuggazoom do."

The monkeys blinked. Confusion written all over their faces. Guess I'll have to prove it them.

"Okay then, I'll prove it to you." I said with a smirk.

I breathed in deeply and said (very fast),

"You're Antauri (the silver/white monkey) known as the spiritual expert and master of the Power Primate. You learned about the Power Primate at the Veron Mystics by Master Zan".

"And also you're the second in command. You once sacrificed yourself to save Shuggazoom from a Dark One with your own body but then your soul was reincarnated into your new, current body known as the silver monkey".

I turned to the next monkey and again took a deep breath and said quickly,

"You're Nova, (the golden/yellow monkey) the combat specialist of the group. You were trained by Master Offay at his once interplanetary dojo on the planet Galaxia. And you hate anything cold ". Nova smiled slightly at the last sentence.

Turn to the next monkey, "You are Mister Hal Gibson (Blue monkey). You're the specialist in science and medics. You despise insects and you once got caught by a virus from Thingy".

"S.P.R.X-77,or Sprx (pronounced Sparks) (Red monkey). Pilot expert and (chuckle) the joker of the team (Srx glares at me)".

"You once turned evil by the Fire of Hate (Then he frowned, looks a bit hurt). But thanks to the others and especially NOVA, you turned back to normal".

Nova and Sprx blushed and rubbed the back of their heads.

I could've sworn I saw them smile.

I giggled seeing them. "And last but not least, Otto. You're the mechanics expert of the team and you love anything little and adorable. And most of all meat". Otto's stomach then growled loudly.

"Together, along with your leader, you make a team called, The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force." **(A/N: I know, she sounds like a fangirl.)**

"GO!" yelled Otto excitedly.

The other monkey's jaws dropped.

After about five minutes, Antauri cleared his throat (after he snapped out of his thoughts) and asked, "Alright, since you already know who we are and…more, may we know your name?".

"Oh yah, eheh... sorry. My name's Jasmine." I replied with a big smile. "And…I'm Chiro's daughter."

Then all the monkeys dropped their jaws. **(A/N: OMG, close those mouths before a fly goes into one of it!)**

**Anna (yes, its not Jasumin anymore): Alright, that's it for now. Oh yah, sorry I haven't updated. Got stuff to do at home so... PLEASE REVIEW!.**


End file.
